


Lost in Love

by Vernon5201



Category: Hyungwon - Fandom, IM - Fandom, Jooheon - Fandom, Kihyun - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Shownu - Fandom, Wonho - Fandom, minhyuk - Fandom, monstax - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vernon5201/pseuds/Vernon5201
Summary: Shownu and Hyungwon have been Monbin's child hood friend since elementary, Shownu since 3rd grade and Hyungwon since 5th.  One day Hyungwon asks Monbin to be his but the downside of this is that Shownu couldn't build up the courage to tell him how he felt, and now he has to decide between the two. Will the 3 remain friends?





	Lost in Love

I glance around for a moment admiring the tall buildings that surround me as I am peeking out from the window of my dads car. I take a deep breath and slowly open the door, this is the first time I am ever going to be away from home.... I don't really travel or go out much so for me this is a pretty big deal. I feel the cool air brought up by the season slowly brush against my soft skin as soon as the door clicked open. I step out and stretch my arms up while arching my back, (it had been a long car ride) a small yawn escapes my lips as I now hear my dads voice from behind me asking, "do you need any help unpacking? Any money? Do you know where you have to go?" I let out a slight chuckle before looking back at him "Dad, I'm going to be fine stop worrying so much about me" I replied when in reality I was not fine and actually needed his help but I can't learn to live on my own if I'm always asking him for stuff. Mom is still in the passenger seat but now her tears slowly stream down her cheeks and she starts weeping, I'm not surprised though seeing as she cried on my first day of kindergarten when she sent me off... it was kind of a mess we were both crying and we ended up holding the class back 20 minutes. "Mom, I'm going to be fine. I'll call you everyday to check up on you and I'll even come home to visit every once and awhile" the words almost sounded foreign to me but I needed to lie to them so that they wouldn't worry so much and just let me leave. Mom got out of the car and pulled me into the hardest hug I have ever experienced in my life, but it didn't hurt and it wasn't uncomfortable I felt at ease and like I had nothing to worry about. I hugged her back and tried my best to hold back my tears but I couldn't help letting a few tears stream down my face. As I pulled away from my mom I wiped the wet stream flowing down my cheeks with my sleeve and smiled "I'm going to be ok.... I promise" I said as I moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear "guess I'm not a little kid anymore huh". She smirked slightly and placed her hand on my check rubbing it with her thumb smiling "I just hate to see my baby go so soon"/"I know but I swear nothing is going to happen to me". After another long hug we both circle around to the back of the car and look at my luggage, there wasn't that much but still too much for me to carry on my own. 

At that moment I hear a loud voice shout my name and before I could even turn around I'm pinned to the ground by Shownu, one of my best friends since the 3rd grade that now attends the same university as me. I give him a slightly angry look before trying to get him off of me... but I eventually fail since his strength is probably 10 times what I have. "Awe, you're not trying to get rid of me are you?" He asks making a pouty face still on top of me and holding my wrists against the grass that was beneath me "Yes, actually I am. The grass is making my back itch and I don't like looking at your face" (I was always very sarcastic to him along with all of my other friends, that's why I always come off as bitchy when in reality I'm not that bad) "oh? You mean this face?" He asked while he slowly leaned in. He now was I would say 2 inches away from my face and I couldn't help but blush slightly since I actually have had a slight crush on him ever since I knew what crushes were in like the 6th grade "well, if you don't like it that much fine." He quickly got off of me and stood up wiping his hands together rapidly to take off and access grass that was left on his palms and I'm not going to lie I was a little disappointed pointed because I wanted him to stay close to me longer. I slowly get myself back up and brush off my thighs and back to also remove the grass from my body and now that I am fully aware of my surroundings again I am able to hear the laughter coming from both my Mom and Dad, "I can help you with your bags if you want me to" Shownu commented as I was trying to get both my parents to stop laughing at me. "Oh uh.. yeah that would be great, I'll just tell you where I'm sta-" as I was speaking I was offering him the slip that had my dorm number on it and he snatched it away from and and pushed down his back pocket before I could even finish my sentence "I already know where you're staying.. with me! And Hyungwon!" 

Hyungwon was my other childhood friend, although we didn't meet him until the 5th grade when he transferred from Korea, he had no one to talk to at first and Shownu being the outgoing person he is introduced himself as well as me to him and that's kind of how we all became the dynamic trio. "Really?! That's great!" I couldn't hold back my excitement since I was nervous that I would have a weird roommate and they would end up killing me and sacrificing my body parts to some weird god that they worshipped, but I also do watch a lot of horror movies so that's probably the reason I thought that... "mom. Dad, I'm going to have shownu help me with my bags." I said as I turned around to see that Dad had already taken all the bags out from the trunk of the car. I let a big smile form before running over to my Mom and Dad pulling them both in for a hug wrapping an arm around each of them and then give them both a peck on the cheek "I love you both and I'm lucky to have the best parents in the world, but I'm fine now and need to go" They both nod and as I start walking towards shownu who had already placed some of my bags on the dolly I hear my mom start to weep again so just to comfort her I turn around and wave to her and smile "I'm gunna be fine like I've said a million times already" I shout, before long Shownu pulls me by the collar of my shirt placing one bag in my hands and starts leading me towards the form rooms. As we walk across the courtyard I am greeted by a bunch of club presidents that offer me flyers on how to sign up for their club, but I kindly decline the flyers by waving my hand and smiling. I've always been extremely shy and antisocial ever since I was a kid, both Shownu and Hyungwon tease me about it all the time even now when we're adults. After a few minutes of walking Shownu turns to me and smiled, "welcome to your new home!" He exclaims while reaching his arm up like some sort of sales person. I can't help but gasp in awe as I look up and admire the building in front of me. It was a nice building, the windows were all slightly tinted probably for privacy reasons or something and the walls were dark blue in color with white accents framing all of the door and windows. I grip on to my bag and follow Shownu up to my room which was on the top floor and by this point I am exhausted since Shownu made fun of my weight and I decided to take the stairs in order to prove a point while he waited for my on the top floor at the entrance to the stairs it also didn't help that I was carrying the heaviest bag that I brought. "Well you sure seem to help a lot" I scoffed before placing the bag on the ground and placing my hands on my knees in order to try and catch my breath, "ok I'm literally carrying all of your other bags, stop complaining and follow me go our room already. Gosh" Shownu pushed the dolly down the hallway to the room that was at the end of the hallway and dragged my tired self behind him. I stepped into the room and immediately plopped on to my bed letting out a large exhale "leave me here a minute I think I'm gunna take a little nap" I said as I started to close my eyes but before I could get to it Hyungwon pulls me up from the soft delicate perfectly nap-able bed and adds "the last time you said that Shownu and I were held up waiting for your lazy ass until 8pm when our movie was at 6:30" my eyes widen at the sound of his voice as I jump up "HYUNGWON" I pull him into a big hug and sway side to side a few times. "I didn't get that big of a greeting" Shownu says under his breath while crossing his arms. I pull away from Hyungwon, "I heard that, calm down you know I love you both equally, Hyungwon is just nicer to me" / "You have a point" I can't help but to laugh slightly at his comment getting up as I do so, "ok I need to unpack now" I say while placing my hands on my hips and look down at my all of my bags "yep, we'll help you so it takes less time" Hyungwon replies to me "what? I never said I would help with that" / "Shownu stop being Yourself and help us unpack" Shownu rolled his eyes and picked up one of my suit cases. 

After 45 minutes pass we finally finish unpacking all of my stuff and organize it all around the room, I can't help but smile once everything is in place and the room is complete. Now everything is just the way it should be.


End file.
